Happy White Day
by kaorudono8
Summary: Relena está nerviosa. ¿Podría ser que Heero lo hubiera olvidado... de nuevo? Oneshot, bien ligero xD


Mi primer oneshot, creado en una tarde. ¡¡Disfruten!!

Happy White Day

Relena se removió, incómoda. Era ya la quinta vez que lo hacía desde que se habían sentado a ver esa película, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada cierto rato, alzaba la mirada para verlo, pero inmediatamente la volvía a bajar, llena de confusión y algo de embarazo. ¿Podía ser cierto?

-¿Qué te sucede?

El tono seco de su voz le hizo notar que él ya se había fijado en su incomodidad y que se sentía algo molesto por ello. Volvió a levantar la mirada, pero apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, lo evitó rápidamente, temerosa de que sus sospechas se reflejaran en su mirada.

-No es nada- respondió con nada de seguridad.

El ceño de él aumentó y parecía dispuesto a seguir insistiendo cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono. Ambos se medio sobresaltaron con el ruido y Relena se apresuró en ponerse de pie.

-Yo contesto.

A paso rápido, dejó a Heero con la palabra en la boca y se encerró en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama del piloto y, con un suspiro de resignación, atendió el aparato.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hola, Lena!

-Oh, hola Hilde.

-Wow, me encanta tu ánimo- su amiga la hizo sonreír- Por tu tono de voz imagino que Heero aún no te lo da, ¿me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo cierto,

-Dios, ¿qué se supone que está esperando? ¿Por qué no se lo reclamas?

-¿Estás loca? No quiero ni mencionárselo, ¿qué pasa si lo olvidó? Preferiría evitarme esa situación.

Relena se quedó en silencio mientras su amiga le nombraba las ciento un razones por las que debía recordarle al piloto gundam qué día era ese. Pero sinceramente, la rubia no le ponía mucha atención. Sabía que nunca reuniría el valor necesario para recordárselo.

-Es que no es justo que lo haya olvidado- gritaba ahora Hilde- Él ya lo arruinó antes, cuando tú lo habías planeado tanto. Como mínimo debería acordarse. Además no fue hace tanto tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?

Esa pregunta estaba de más. Por supuesto que ella lo recordaba. Había pasado solo un mes…

…::: Flash-back:::…

La hermosa cocina de la mansión Peacecraft estaba hecha un desastre. Mil ollas y sartenes desperdigados por doquier, diversos ingredientes como caramelo, esencia de vainilla, crema, café y chocolate se encontraban tanto en la mesa como en las paredes y, para finalizar la imagen, una pobre y consternada Relena, con un delantal blanco y un pañuelo en la cabeza, leyendo un libro de recetas que, para ella, estaba escrito en chino mandarín.

-Vierta la mezcla en el molde. Asegúrese de que tiene el temple adecuado- leyó con cuidado- ¿Qué rayos era el temple? Bueno, da igual.

Con sumo cuidado, Relena vertió la mezcla del exquisito y delicioso chocolate de leche (N/A: mmm… que rico!!) dentro de un molde con forma de corazón. Una vez hubo caído hasta la última gota, lo aplanó lo más posible con la paleta, según decían las indicaciones.

-¿Cómo vas?

Sobresaltada, Relena giró bruscamente al oír la voz de Hilde, pasando a llevar la bolsa del cacao y tirándola al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! Lo siento, Hilde, me asustaste- exclamó la pobre rubia, agachándose para limpiar el desastre. Parecía estar muy nerviosa, pues al pararse calculó mal la distancia y se dio en la cabeza con el mueble que había sobre la mesa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Sabes Lena? Creo que lucirías mejor ahí sentadita mientras yo coloco esto en la nevera- sugirió Hilde ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

Relena, con las típicas espirales en lugar de ojitos y un medio chichón, la obedeció.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

4 hrs. Después

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Heero, Relena contemplaba su obra de arte. Bueno, quizás no era taaan artístico, pero estaba bastante bueno… para alguien que jamás en la vida había hecho un chocolate a mano.

Había tratado de hacer el modelo más simple que había podido encontrar. Era simple chocolate casero relleno de crema y caramelo, envuelto en simple papel azul con un lazo blanco. Pero para ella era un orgullo y estaba cargado de significado.

Solamente esperaba que él se diera cuenta de su significado.

Había decidido prepararle chocolate a Heero dada su ascendencia japonesa y la próxima llegada de San Valentín. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que quizás su pequeña inexperiencia en la cocina pudiera ser un problema. Menos mal había estado Hilde allí para ayudarla. Ella también había hecho su propio chocolate para Duo, aunque era un poco más elaborado.

Ahora sólo le faltaba el valor para entregar su regalo. Sabía que entregarle un chocolate a un chico para San Valentín era equivalente a decirle cuánto le gustaba. Y, a pesar de que su relación con Heero había progresado bastante, aún no era oficialmente su novio. Además, debía admitir que su reacción la atemorizaba un poco. Si bien podría mostrarse agradecido, incluso contento, también cabía la posibilidad que no entendiera a qué venía el gesto (N/A: admitámoslo, estos G-boys son medios pavos, como que no les entra eso de las celebridades). Y si había algo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa era ver ese ceño fruncido y su mirada interrogante que parecía decir: "Y esto… ¿para qué me sirve?"

-"Vamos, un poco de valor, sólo un poco."

Mientras se repetía ese mantra una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, llegó a la casa de su casi-novio. ¿Por qué era un "casi" novio? Simple, porque a pesar de que ya se habían besado y que salían juntos y que cada chico que se acercara demasiado a Relena recibía una mirada asesina, aún no habían sido capaces de confesar lo que sentían mutuamente. A Relena no le cabía ninguna duda, pero no quería presionar a Heero, por lo que esperaba pacientemente hasta que estuviera listo.

Con dedos temblorosos, tocó el timbre. Nerviosísima, comenzó a trasladar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro sin cesar, mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaba en el baño o acaso había salido? Golpeando el suelo con la punta del zapato, empezó a impacientarse en serio. Estaba a un paso de un síncope cuando la puerta se abrió.

Como solía sucederle, estar frente a Heero por un momento la dejó sin palabras. Como una tonta, se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo desde su puerta, y no le faltaba razón. Había acertado, sí había estado en el baño. Con solo unos pantalones y la toalla sobre los hombros, resultaba increíblemente sexy (N/A: uuuhh!!! Que visión *-*)

-No te esperaba.- ok, no fue el saludo más cariñoso de la vida, pero viniendo de Heero, no se esperaba otra cosa. Aún no, por lo menos.

-Yo… yo solo quería… ah- genial, ahora iba a tartamudear como idiota. Pensando que un acto valía más que las palabras, extendió las manos ofreciéndole su regalo.

Y esperó.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le sonreiría, como pocas veces lo hacía, y le agradecería el detalle? ¿La abrazaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por fin le declararía su más profundo y absoluto amor?

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

Plaf. Eso fue lo que escuchó. Un fuerte y sonoro plaf. Todas sus ideas románticas de besos y declaraciones al traste. Toda una tarde invertida en preparar ese pequeño gesto de cariño para que él ni siquiera supiera de qué se tratara.

-"De seguro ni siquiera sabe qué día es hoy. Quizás no sabe que existe un día de los enamorados."

Se sintió tonta. Tonta y avergonzada. ¿Qué se esperaba? ¿Qué a él, un héroe del universo, supiera o le interesara la existencia de un día del amor?

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Heero, algo molesto por el constante silencio de su pareja.

-Olvídalo- murmuró Relena. Dejando el paquete en sus manos, dio media vuelta y corrió a su casa.

-"No debería sentirme así. ¿Qué importa que no supiera que hoy era San Valentín? ¿Es acaso importante el haber pasado días pensando qué darle y haber puesto todo mi amor en ese estúpido chocolate? Claro que no. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me duele tanto el que no supiera que día es hoy?"

Tal vez el día del amor no era importante para él. Tal vez ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de averiguar si existía un día así, dedicado a su pareja. Y si no lo había hecho, quizás había sido porque no sentía algo muy especial por ella. (N/A: diosss, la mujer enrollada….)

Sin ganas de volver, se detuvo en el parque que había cerca de su hogar. Desanimada, se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de madera y observó a los niños jugar. No pudo evitar notar la cantidad de enamorados que paseaban por allí también. Jóvenes, adultos y hasta ancianos, todos de la mano, abrazados e incluso besándose. Qué ganas de poder unírseles, pensaba mientras apoyaba la barbilla entre las manos.

-Relena.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Sorprendida, lo vio llegar, jadeante, como si hubiera corrido todo el trecho a gran velocidad. Con la mano derecha sostenía el chocolate a medio abrir.

Respirando aún agitadamente, se sentó a su lado. Terminó de abrir el chocolate, cortó un pedazo y se lo comió. Relena seguía sin decir nada, ahora esperando el veredicto.

Heero tragó y le dirigió una hermosa y amplia sonrisa (N/A: O.o??)

-Está delicioso. Gracias.

Relena sonrió. Ahora ella también tendría su San Valentín.

...:::Fin Flash-Back:::...

-¿Relena? ¿Sigues ahí?

La rubia despertó de su ensoñación antes de seguir charlando con su amiga y jurándole que haría algo al respecto. Después de colgar, siguió pensando en aquel día. Había tenido un final perfecto. Heero había aceptado su chocolate, lo que sugería, según la tradición, que él también tenía sentimientos profundos hacia ella. Pero ahora…

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta la distrajeron de su meditación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en el cuarto de Heero? Como media hora, pensó mientras se paraba para abrir la puerta.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Heero en el umbral, muy sonriente, y ofreciéndole un paquete envuelto en papel y lazo blanco.

-Apuesto a que creíste que me olvidaría, ¿cierto?

Relena lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y ternura.

-Bueno…

-Un error solo se comete una vez, Lena- dijo él entregándole el paquete.

Emocionada, Relena desenvolvió lentamente su regalo, sin atreverse siquiera a romper el papel. Dentro había dos cajas. Una de bombones de chocolate blanco y otra, más plana y alargada, contenía una bellísima gargantilla de oro con un colgante. Con los ojos como platos y brillantes de lágrimas, Relena leyó la inscripción:

_Con mucho amor, siempre tuyo_

_Heero Yuy_

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba colgada del cuello del piloto, besándolo y abrazándolo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Heero soltó una leve risa mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Te amo- susurró antes de cogerle la barbilla y besarla.

Relena no recordaba haber sido más feliz que en ese momento, en los brazos de Heero. Mientras él la acunaba y besaba su frente, lo oyó murmurar:

-Feliz Día Blanco.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

¡¡Hola!! Esto es un regalo atrasado para desearles un feliz san Valentín y feliz día blanco ^^!! Para los que no sabían, el día blanco (o santa White o White day) se celebra el 14 de Marzo, un mes después de San Valentín. En Japón, como muchos saben, la mujer regala chocolates el 14 de febrero a su "hombre especial". En el día Blanco, los hombres devuelven el favor, regalando chocolates blancos y generalmente alguna joya. ¿No es romantico?

Mi idea era hacer algo cortito, romántico y ligero, y creo que resultó. Pero el juicio final lo tienen uds, asi que espero sus reviews!!

Mata ne!!


End file.
